Attack in The Past
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: "A long time ago, humanity was on the brink of extinction due to the titans." Suddenly Ciel is sucked into the book along with Sebastian, join Ciel and the demon as they relive the Earth's lost past. What mystery awaits them?


Heyy i wanted to do one of these so here you go!

* * *

There were giants in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare _children_ to them, the same _became_ mighty men which _were_ of old, men of renown. - Genisis 6:4

"Sebastian get me that book right there." Ciel was enjoying his afternoon tea in the library finding a book that might spark his interest. The Phantomhive library was filled with hundreds maybe thousands of books. Although he read through most of them, there was one that looked a little odd.

As the demonic butler placed the rough ragged book in the hands of the small boy, he inspected its cover , marveling at the raw material used.

"Maria, Rose, Shina The Goddesses That Protect Us." Ciel said as he read the cover. "Have you heard anything on this?"

"I don't recall, but I believe that was before the time of Noah." He said as he scratched his chin with thought.

"Wait you mean this is real!?" Ciel asked with caution.

"All the information probably is a fraud, but yes this was a lost time period."

"It that so?" Ciel murmured as he flipped to a random page.

"In the year of X856, on that day, humanity remembered the humiliation, and shame of being a prisoner in their own walls." Ciel read.

Suddenly a bright light occurred from the book sucking Ciel inside.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried.

"Young Master!" Sebastian yelled as he followed him inside.

It was dark, like when you shut your eyes when your awake, there is always a shade of light that gleams on your eyelids. As Ciel opened his eyes he gasped.

"What in the world?" In front of the young eral was a light blue crystal, inside a young girl. Sebastian was no where to be seen.

" Are you alright?" A girl asked. She had deep brown hair with a leather jacket, tights, a mechanism of some sort, and a coat of arms on her shoulder. " You must have been scared." She said as she walked the frozen Ciel to a wall where other people in the same uniform stood.

As Ciel looked down, he wore the same eyepatch, but a blue commoners shirt, and brown pants.

" Look at the poor guy, he went through hell." One of the men said. "I heard that there was a bunch of graduates that joined the military went exactly what this kid went through."

It would be best to play along for now. Ciel thought

"Sir how do I join the military?" Ciel asked.

"How old are ya kid?"

"12."

"Why you would make a fine soldier. Roger, do you think you could bring him to the training camps by tomorrow?" He asked his partner. "They wouldn't refuse some one of the Military Police, and plus I feel sorry for the kid."

"We can take him now if you want." The light haired man said. As Ciel was lead to the outskirts of the walls he caught a glimpses the many casualties int the city.

When Ciel arrived after a long walk, they were greeted by one of the teachers. He was bald and scary looking, but Ciel showed no emotion, Sebastian could beat him anyways.

Ciel was then instructed to line up with the other students, they were then yelled, put through rigorous training and sent to bed.

Amazingly enough, Ciel didn't feel strain on his body at all, he could do things that he could only dream of doing back over there.

Clearly he was already at the top of his class, the very top, higher than the Garsons, or even the Military police, but the servey corpswas something that was a complete no.

Ciel saw it as another game, opportunity to blast Sebastian for the complete idiocy of losing sight of him. If this new world really did exist long ago, how in the world did he get here?

The very next day, Ciel was not in the 12 - 13 year old age group, he was with the graduate class. They first ran through the corse of cutting the napes of wooden titans while on 3D gear. This was completely foreign to Ciel but received the average points of any other.

"What did I tell you?" Whispered two trainees. The boy who saw hell is practically a natural.

Was that what he was called now? The boy who saw hell? What a cheesy remark. All he really saw was a girl trapped in a crystal of some sort. Nothing else, period.

During the training, some guy called Captain Levi was there looking at all the troops. Suddenly, Ciel was called to the front.

"This boy will be graduating early!" Yelled one of the leaders.

"Salut!" Yelled another.

What they then did was the salut Ciel learned yesterday. Putting their right hand in a fist over their hearts, and the other on their backs. Ciel did the same.

After that was over, Levi took him aside.

"How old are you?" Levi asked

"12 sir." Ciel responded

"When did you come here?"

"Yesterday."

"Listen kid," Levi sighed "I was called here on emergency that you almost had the same results as Mikasa Ackerman on your first day."

"I just tried my best sir." Ciel said straightly.

"So which corps would you like to join?"

The corps were something that Ciel learned yesterday, and to his observations the survey corps was the best.

"I don't really have a clue.. but if you would let me i would like to accompany you."

Levi nodded leading Ciel. They then got on horses and speed away.

In the cellar of some sort, Sebastian lay in a cot of a dark cellar looking at the pure darkness. Even though he could break out whenever he wanted, a break from his master was easily accepted, he even had light entertainment by some one of the military police to question him.

"I'll ask you once more.. Did you kill the deer in the king's deer?"

"No I did not." Sebastian replied.

He discovered that he was in the Shina wall standing next to a deer, which happened to be dead.

He was then lead from his cell to a torture chamber. He just lied back on the wooded bored and yawned, as his limbs were suited to several torture cuffs.

"We have several witnesses that claim to have seen you kill it." Said the officer. "With every one, we will tighten you cuffs."

Sebastian just lay silent. The pattern was simple, speaking, crushing, asking , this continued over 13 times till Sebastian finally heard his left arm snap.

"We'll I believe this is over, Sebastian said with a smirk as he annihilated the police man with a glance of his red eyes.

His powers were much dominant in this this time era. Where the lowly humans forgot all about god and started worshiping the very walls that kept them prisoner. Although his break was over, his young master must have been captured by some one. Probably helpless, like the child he was. As he fixed up his arm he bent the chains that held him and sneaked out the window. As eyes then realized the he was outside the Shina wall and into a small village. If his master had any sense, he would have waited in the village, but he was probably punishing Sebastian for not finding him right away.

Like the demon he was, he speed away finding the slightest hint of his master, but he was nowhere to be smelt or seen.

"Well then," Sebastian said with eyes shut in frustration. " I think we have a problem on my hands."


End file.
